


those hands pulled me

by AjaysLullaby



Series: watch the world go by [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: First kisses are always an interesting experience; Crypto and Wattson are no different.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Wattson | Natalie Paquette
Series: watch the world go by [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512026
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	those hands pulled me

Their first kiss was messy and awkward. A little too much teeth, hands unsure of where to be, breath intermingled.

It was perfect in that sort of imperfect way that human things were; gloriously unapologetic about how weird or awkward or funny something was.

Natalie loved it. She couldn't have asked for a better first kiss - from anyone. She was glad it was Tae Joon. He was quiet but whole and warm. He was caring. She enjoyed his company and Caustic  _ still  _ hadn’t had any serious complaints about him, so she considered it a win in her book.

She pulled back and looked up at him, cheeks flushed and hair sticking up like she’d been shocked.

He chuckled at her appearance. She was adorable and bouncy, flushed with eyes wide and bright, sparking with life.

Tae Joon had been surprised when she had pushed him onto his bed and sat next to him. He’d been even  _ more _ shocked when she had leaned in and up to kiss him. But it hadn’t been unwelcome, no far from it. He had been pleased she’d chosen him of all people to kiss.

She sat there looking smug and happy, blue eyes staring up at him in expectation.

But he didn’t speak. Instead his hand came up to cup her cheek and pulled her in closer, kissing her fiercely again. He moved his mouth in tandem with hers, slow and steady like the floor under their feat. Her mouth was warm and a little wet, lips slightly chapped. It was perfect and he couldn't help but love it.

Eventually though, they had to come up for air, gasping slightly, breathe intermingling together. Tae Joon leaned forward, pressing his forehead to hers, looking her in the eye.

"Not what I was expecting, yeah?"

She giggled, cheeks flushed. "Ouí, I hadn't really planned on it but it just seemed like a perfect opportunity."

He hummed, content, "Well, I am glad you decided to. It was quite pleasant."

She smiled brightly, hands resting on his shoulders, while his hand still cupped a cheek.

"Yes, I enjoyed it! We should do it again," she said slyly, grin lighting her eyes up.

He laughed, pulling back a bit while moving the hand on her cheek to run through her hair. "Little bird, you can do it as many times as you please."

She squealed a bit, lurching forward to wrap him in a hug as her mouth hit his, slightly off, her nose mashing into his cheek. He couldn't help but love it, regardless of how awkward and messy it was.

He landed on his back, head hitting a pillow while laid on top of him, chest pressed to chest.

Natalie was ecstatic, her spur of the moment plan had gone better than good-it went  _ great _ . He had not only responded positively to her advances, but had actively  _ encouraged  _ them.

Which lead to her straddling him, the door to his room ajar as they kissed. Over and over. Slow and steady, hot and fast, passionate and beautiful. She was in heaven, blonde hair haloing out around her head in spikes. His was flopped back, messy and untamed from her tackle. She pulled back slowly, just enough to watch him. He looked beautiful below her, face flushed red, much like hers, eyes half lidded as he licked his lip and stared at her hungrily.

"Your lips are swollen, little bird," he said low and raspy, voice barely audible outside of their little space.

"And yours aren't much better, amor," she replied, smirk lacing her face delicately. 

He chuckled and pulled her back down, again pressing his forehead to her own. It was intimate and wonderful and she savored every single second they spent touching and together.

"Stay with me tonight?"

"Of course, silly man."

He grinned one of his rare smiles, dark eyes glimmering with happiness.

She leaned in again and kissed him soundly


End file.
